It's Not Over
by eepan
Summary: The Capitol has been defeated and the districts are rebuilding themselves. Katniss Everdeen has returned home to finally enjoy peaceful times. Little does she know that across the Pacific, another race of humans is just waiting to attack.
1. A Father's Plan

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I hope everyone likes it. Don't be discouraged to continue with it**** despite any ideas you may have. There are many ideas floating around in my head and things could turn out different than you may think. Thank you so much for the reads so far and if there are any comments you may have, please let me know!**

* * *

><p>Nothing but a heavy breeze could be heard outside the bedroom in which Alynn Dunn rested. She stared up at the textured ceiling, thinking about recent events. Her brother's death, her father becoming the new Prime Minister, and her mother, stressed from it all, falling into a state of depression. She took a deep breath and let the thoughts subside, thinking only of what she planned to do today. Glancing over at the calendar on her wall, she immediately jumped up from her bed and rushed to her closet and yanked the doors open. Grabbing a heavy jacket and some boots, she stumbled down the stairs trying to pull them all on at once. Failing miserably, she lost her balance and fell the remaining few stairs, landing flat on her stomach.<p>

Moaning, Alynn slowly trembled to her feet, leaning on a wall for support. She laced up her boots, zipped up her coat, and threw the furred hood over her head, knotting the strings to keep it from falling down. She stepped outside and was hit with a blast of snow that, despite her jacket, chilled her to the bone. The flakes were coming down so hard that it was almost impossible to see any farther than two feet her head, she stayed close to the buildings she passed. Her footsteps crunched in the already fallen snow and once or twice she found herself slipping slightly. Thankfully she didn't have to walk too far and she soon reached her destination. She pounded on the door, hoping someone would answer quickly. A voice from the speaker to the side over the door barely reached her ears.

"Welcome to Headquarters. What is your purpose?"

Pushing the button on the speaker, Alynn shouted loudly, "It's me! Alynn Dunn! I'm here for the meeting!"

A click on the door signaled it had been unlocked. She quickly pulled it open and rushed inside. It was nice and warm inside the large lobby but she had no time to relish in it. She pulled down her hood and made her way into a small room to her left. Many pairs of eyes, watching her arrival, greeted her. Clearly she was interrupting them. "Sorry I'm late. I umm... sort of forgot. My apologies."

As she took her seat at the table in the center of the room, a burly man with a thick black beard and and dark eyes stood to address her late arrival and then the group as a whole. "Good of you to show up Alynn. We've been waiting and now we can continue. Lara, what news do you have?" He was looking at a small, frail woman to his right. She stood nervously at the sound of her name and as she began to talk, Alynn pressed the button on the tape recorder sitting in front of her to catch every word.

"Umm... yes, Minister Dunn, well as you know, the war in Panem has ended and the districts are currently trying to recuperate from huge losses. President Snow is finished and Coin... Coin was killed by Katniss Everdeen."

"Damn! She was one of our best spies. I thought she would be able to pull through." The Minister began pacing, rubbing his temples. "Who has taken over?"

"Someone named Paylor. She's from District 8."

"Hmm... how many of ours have we lost?"

"We only have 14 of our original 30. Quite a heavy blow but, with a little moving around, we still have just enough for one in every district and one in the Capitol. We lost both spies from 13 so I think we need to hurry and get someone in there, especially if they are going to be at the head of the revival."

"Okay, but I'd rather have two in 13 and leave 12 without any; I'm going to send someone from here into 12 instead. Alynn," he turned to face his daughter. She looked up in surprise, having been focused one a hangnail on one of her fingers. "Alynn, I am sending you to Panem. Go pack up your things and report back here immediately."

"Me sir?"

"Yes you. Now shut off that machine. This meeting is over. I will see you all tomorrow."

As Alynn reached to click the tape recorder off, everyone at the table, save herself and her father, got up to leave. It didn't take long for the room to empty itself out. It was as if her mind was unable to produce any sort of thought. Nothing was working. Her eyes were fixated on the table, her body rigid. It wasn't until the minister barked her name that she finally regained herself.

"Alynn! What did I tell you? Go get your things. You won't need much so I don't expect you to be long. When your finished packing, make sure to tell your mother that I won't be home until later; I've got some things to take care of."

"Yes father." She swept pass him, not even noticing the tears streaming down her face. She stormed through the empty lobby and had picked up a running pace by the time she was out the door into the white street beyond.

* * *

><p>Alynn had blindly made it back to her home and in a miserable rage began to throw things around her room. She had just picked up a frame and was about to toss it at the wall when she got a glimpse of the photo in it. It was of her and her deceased older brother from when she was only a few years old. The two were holding each other tightly and they had the biggest smiles on their faces. His death had come so suddenly and she was never able to truly get over it. A teardrop landed on the glass of the picture frame and exhausted, she fell back on her bed.<p>

"Oh brother! Why did you have to go? I need you so much right now! I'm not sure I can do this. I'm not prepared for this sort of thing."

Silence greeted her and she slowly began to gather the few essentials she thought she would need, not even bothering to clean up the mess she had made. Clothes and papers littered the floor and her bed was quite untidy. Had she looked in a mirror, her reflection would be a close resemblance to her surroundings. Her hair was going every which way and the little eye makeup she had been wearing was drying halfway down her face were it had been running earlier from her breakdown. On top of it all, her face was all puffy and red.

"Damn I look awful."

She frowned and with a brush, struggled to get rid of the tangles. After that was accomplished she splashed water on her face and wiped off the remaining makeup. Freshly clean she threw her hair into a ponytail and preceded to put her jacket and boots back on. As she was walking out of her room, she was stopped by her mother's voice, one she hadn't heard in many years.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing mother. I'm fine. Father isn't coming until later tonight so don't wait up." As if she would. Her mother had been glued to the bed for years, only getting up to go to the bathroom. She was taking it rather hard and to see her up and trying to be comforting put a knot in Alynn's throat, though she didn't show any emotion. It was as if somehow her mother knew something was wrong but knew that not talking about it was the best way to handle it. Her mother reached out a closed fist, indicating she wanted her daughter to take whatever she was holding.

As it dropped into her hand, Alynn let out a small gasp. It was so beautiful! Attached to a sturdy black string was a pendant made of amber. The best part though was the sharp and rigged arrowhead trapped inside its golden cage. She turned it over in her hands and marveled at it's beauty. Memories of her brother flooded her mind and tears were again in her eyes and her mother pulled her into a warm embrace, whispering quietly, "He would have wanted you to have Alynn. Keep it safe and close to you're heart."

"Yes momma. I will. I love you."

Her mother drew back and kissed her forehead, a sad smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

><p>The trip back to headquarters was faster than she had wished. Her father was standing inside the lobby with just a few others and he was clearly exasperated at how long she took. His hard gaze hit her as she walked in. "Alynn, your chief mission when you arrive in District 12 is to befriend Katniss Everdeen. You will also be corresponding with other scouts on the side, gathering information and reporting back to us periodically by means of a special ear piece technology. Our overall plan is to knock out any and all major leaders in each district before we come in full force to take over Panem. You will be given all the details on your way over."<p>

"So if I understand correctly, I am to eventually kill Everdeen?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."


	2. A Daughter's Departure

Until today, she had never been in an aircraft nor had she even been close enough to touch one. Despite the pain she was feeling of leaving her home behind, Alynn couldn't help but feel anxious and curious about the huge hunk of metal before her. She reached out a hand to touch its body and a shiver flew down her spine. How did it work? She began to wish they would do a few test runs before they flew clear across the ocean and a foreign land where it could potentially break down. She looked around nervously at the others, but they all seemed calm. She quickly collected herself and stepped in line behind Lara, her father's right hand and who would be accompanying her on the trip over, to board the aircraft.

There were only four seats inside and they faced each other, the cause for what would surely be an awkward ride. Alynn took her seat beside an armed man and across from Lara. Another armed man sat beside her and he gave a nod when she looked at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Captain Rix, ma'am. Sergeant Colin and I are here to protect you in case something goes wrong, but don't worry, it's very unlikely. It's just a precaution."

"Hmm." She turned away to look out the window just as the engine roared alive. She jumped, startled and leaned forward to look out the window as they began to rise. It was almost nauseating, but she kept her stomach down, thankful that she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Lara leaned across and patted her knee, assuring her that it was okay. Alynn only kept staring at the ground that was fading away into a snowy nothingness. It was hard to see anything until the clouds suddenly dropped below the window and a brilliant blue sky came into view. All she could do was stare until she was suddenly jolted backward as the aircraft shot forward. They were now flying at high speeds, faster than she'd ever been.

Because of the clouds masking the landscape below, there was nothing to look at. Exhausted from the day's events, Alynn brought her feet up on the seat and rested her head on her knees. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as sleep overtook her.

* * *

><p>Lara's voice and someone shaking her shoulder woke her up what felt to be like only minutes later, though by the darkness outside the window, it had to have been many hours.<p>

"How long was I asleep?" she mumbled groggily.

"Just an hour or so. We still have a little while yet before we reach District 12. We just have a lot of briefing to do before we can let you go and we want you to be alert and listening so you don't miss anything."

The briefing almost threw her back into a slumber, but she forced her self to stay awake and attentive-looking, even though she only caught a portion of the words. The main idea was that when she landed in 12, she was to inconspicuously enter the town as if she had just gotten off the train. From there, she was to go to some building where those still without homes stayed at night. Then... blah, blah, blah... find Katniss in Victor's Village... become her friend... blah, blah, blah... kill her. Got it.

By the time Lara had finished her speech with the armed men adding in various pieces of information, the aircraft had started to descend and the clouds below were swiftly making their way to eye level. She ignored any extra comments there may have been from the others and glued her nose to the window. As they passed through the clouds, she almost cried out in amazement. How beautiful it was! Rolling hills, tall gorgeous trees. It was so unlike her home. She tried to take in as much as she could before they came to a stop in a field full of tall grass and surrounded by a circle of trees. As soon as the door unlatched and the stairs unfolded, she shot out. The air, the smells, everything was so different. She took in a deep breath.

"Hope you like it, cause this is your home from now on. You probably want ever see our land again."

Struck down by lightning. She turned with a deadly glare to the young man who sat beside her on the way over. What was his name? Colin? He now had the ugliest smirk on his face and all she wanted to do was slap it right off. He was right though. This was her prison now and the fact that he had identified it as rightly so only made her even angrier. Her fists clenched her fist and bit her tongue to keep herself from retaliating. Instead, she turned to Lara and asked venomously, "Where is the train station so I can get started with this?"

"It's due directly south of here. I expect you've had training in the wilderness so you can handle yourself in these woods fairly well. It will take only a few hours to get there. Sorry for the walk. We can't take the chance of being seen. Here's a compass to stay on course, your earpieces that you'll need later on, and some money for essentials. Use it sparingly until you have acquired a job in which to earn more. That should last you a few weeks regardless."

Alynn grabbed the items, stuck them in her pockets – except for the compass, which she kept out for reference – and began to storm off, only to be grabbed on the arm by Lara.

"Alynn, wait! Listen to me! Your father is only doing what he believes is best. He is determined that you won't fail this mission and knows that you are far better than anyone else at getting it done properly. With that, he also believes that you will be reunited with your mother and him once this is all over. Have faith in yourself."

Wrenching her arm from Lara's grip, she stood still as she said, "Tell him that no father, that loved his daughter, would send her away with such ease and without any look of pain in his eyes. Him being a fatherly figure to me has slowly slipped away since he became minister and this was the last I could take. Tell him he has lost his last child and in her eyes, he is no more worthy of being her father than dirt on the ground."

With that, she took off to the trees, not daring to look back, afraid of the tears that would surely come if she did.

* * *

><p>The trudge through the woods was harder than she had originally thought it would be. The ground was so tangled up with brush and twigs and every step she took created such a loud crunching noise that it bounced off of the trees what felt like a million times.<p>

The long walk was very beneficial though. When she wasn't focused on the sounds she was making, she was reeling through the day's many events in her mind. More than once she asked herself how her father could do this to her and why her mother didn't have the sense enough to try and dissuade him. Surely she loved her daughter enough to keep her home. Right?

All the while, she was clutching the amber pendant with the arrow inside. Her brother had told her when they were younger that it represents the hunt which is such an age-old practice held in high regard that it will be preserved forever, just like the arrow is in the amber casing. He also said it originated with two divine beings from very, very long ago, even way before the nuclear war that landed them in their current worldly state. The mythical god and goddess, Apollo and Artemis, were brother and sister, like Alynn and her brother.

"Like us."

A small smile stretched across her face and she stopped her walking momentarily, reminiscing.

"Identify yourself! Who are you and why are you here?"

Alynn's hands flew up to show that she was empty handed and posed no threat. She turned around, finding that a woman with a bow and arrow had it strung, poised to shoot at any sign of immediate danger.

"My name is Alynn. I am from District 7 and I'm here in 12 to help with the rebuilding of the town. I mean no harm."

"You're from 7? Why aren't you there helping your own family and friends and why, if you're here to help, are you out in the woods instead of in the town?"

"I have no family or friends. My family was killed recently and I've never been one to be surrounded by a lot of people. I know how much worse the devastation is here and I want to do as much as I can for those that live here. I am here in the woods because it reminds me of home. They may not be pine trees but they're trees all the same."

"Johanna," the woman whispered quietly. She relaxed and loosened the grip on her bow. Her steely gray eyes met the dark shaded ones of Alynn, who had begun to lower her arms. "Well, come on then."

"Wait. May I ask who you are?"

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."


End file.
